1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing refreshable frozen foods. The method is suitable for freezing foods in a liquid anti-freezing medium so as to have refreshable foods which can be restored to an original fresh raw state by defrosting. A super rapid freezer is used in the method.